Digimon: The Final Journey
by the-one-called-Drew
Summary: This is my story concerning the Futures of the Digidestined and the final quest to the Digiworld. Please Read&Review!!!!
1. The Call

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Author's Note: *Please disregard the DigiDestineds futures shown in the last episode of Season 2 

Digimon:

The Final Journey

Prologue

It's been nearly 15 years since the battle with Malomyotismon.

The now adult digidestined have separated, most not keeping in touch with other.

They lead different lives, no longer surrounding the journeys to the Digital world.

But now, the original eight children will be called back to the other side, to complete one more quest, to fight one final battle, to save one other world.

Episode 1: The Call

It was early afternoon. A young brown haired woman walked out of her office. Even though the day was still young, the women had gotten a strong headache during her last session, and decided to take the rest of the day off.

"Goodbye mam, Shall I cancel tomorrow's clients?" asked the secretary.

"No," said the women, "I'll be fine tomorrow."

She walked out onto the busy streets of central Japan. "Soon," she thought to herself, "Soon I can move away from here." She stopped at the cross walk. Looking up, she froze. Across the street,

She saw a transparent shape. A shape she saw only in her nightmares. Myotismon. He stood there, smiling at her, and yet no one else saw him. She blinked and he was gone. 

Shaken, she continued to her apartment, wondering if she had really seen what she saw.

In a run down shack in Highton View Terrace, in the wreckage of a TV station, sat a lone figure.

He was old he thought, but the man was only 30. He was making diagrams and sketches of things that didn't exist, all the while staring at a small machine in his hands, which glew a strange yellow light. "Soon," the man thought, "Soon I'll be able to help you, but I have to figure out how…"

He stopped drawing, and walked to his refrigerator. Tagged on it were some old photos. Pictures of a younger him and some other kids. There names? He could vaguely remember. Ever since his accident, his mind had changed. He was no longer a rebellious teenager, nor a quiet child. In those slow 15 years, he had changed very much. The machine in his hands glew brighter and made a beeping sound. "I'll find a way," he thought, looking at the photos, "But I can't do it alone."

On a soccer field at Odaiba High School, A large brown haired man was taking to his team.

"Alright boys, to exactly what I told you, and the game is ours." His team disbanded and ran back to the field. He loved his job. Sure, he was away from his family, but he contacted them often. He was planning to visit his sister soon. "After the seasons over," he thought. Those were the same words he told himself every year for nearly 10 years. Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise. Jumping back to life , he spoke quietly. "Agumon.. Is that you?" He was alone on the bench. It was just his beeper.

Running to a phone, and dialled the number. "Hello..?"

A little flower shop in Odaiba. The owner, a young women with orange-red hair stood behind the counter. Looking at her favourite flower, she saw a small green slug on it. Instead on killing it, she smiled. She didn't know why, but it reminded her of something. Heading out back, she swore she heard o voice behind her. A familiar voice. A voice from the past. "Hello?," she said. No reply. 

She continued walking, till she got out back. Lighting a cigarette, she tried to concentrate. It hadn't been the first time she'd heard the voices. But in the past month they had gotten worse. There were also the dreams. The dreams that she unknowingly shared with many others. Still smoking, she went to her phone and dialled a number she hadn't dialled in years. The voice at the other end was male. "Hello," the other voice said. The women spoke. "Hello, it's me. Look, I have to talk to you soon…"

A young blonde boy, in his late twenties walked into his apartment. He looked around. His roommate was nowhere to be seen. "Good," he thought, " I can finally get some work done." He had been going to university for 6 years now, after taking a few years off to travel. He never really traveled, just went to the United States to find some old friends. He wished he had some of those friends now. Many had left, moved away to other parts of the country. He picked up a photo on his desk. There were some young teenagers in it. He included. There was also some kid with goggles, a girl with glasses , and a young boy with. He stopped. He had never noticed before. In the boys hand, he held a small mechanical device. The man ran to his closet, following a beeping noise. He found it. The thing from the photo. And it was beeping very loudly.

There was a knock at his door, and he quickly put the thing away. Answering it, he was very surprised. Standing there was a short brown haired boy. "So," the new guy said, "This is the place you spent you money on. I told you, I could have gotten you a much better place on the internet."

The man smiled at his friend. He hadn't seen him in years. He spoke to him. "I asked you over here, cause I need help with something from the old days." He led the brown haired boy into his room and brought out the machine. It was still beeping frantically. The brown haired boy looked at it, and removed a similar machine from his pocket. " Yours too. Do you know what this means?"

The blonde boy frowned. "Not really, but a have a pretty good idea, and I think you have the same one."

A young red haired women walked through her day-care. Little kids were playing with everything possible. Some read, others drew, and other just caused chaos. She smiled. Then she saw one kid go to touch one of her trophies. She stopped him. "Tim, why don't you just draw or read like the others?" The little boy looked blankly at her and went to get a paper. "I already drew a picture. See?" She looked at the drawing. It was of a pink radish. Or so it looked at first glance. When she looked again, she saw a living creature, one that she had known many years before. She was very uneasy, but walked away smiling. The doorbell rang. At the door stood a dark haired man with glasses. She smiled at him. "Thanks for coming on such short notice. Hope it wasn't inconvenient."

He smiled at her. "Not at all. Now, were is the patient I'm supposed to see?" She led him to a room where a little boy lay down. "Hmm," he thought, checking the by's temperature. "He'll be fine. He just ha s a slight fever. Just tell the other kids to let him rest and he should be fine in a few hours."

She thanked the man, who was obviously a doctor. She spoke slowly. "I know your not a psychiatric, but I've been having dreams. Dreams about.." He stopped her. "Dreams about the past? You're not the only one. I've been having them for about." Now she stopped him. "About a month? Me too. What do you think they mean?" The man remained calm, but there was fear in his voice. "I don't know, but I have an idea about someone who might…"

__


	2. Reuniouns

**__**

Chapter 2: Reunions

It was early the next morning. The soccer coach had no plans except one. He had decide to meet with the woman on the phone. He played her name in his head. "Mimi. It's been a long time since I saw her. Wonder why she needed to meet so fast." He sat at park where he was to meet her.

The orange haired girl was waiting. She removed her hat, allowing her long hair to come out.

"Tai, " she said, "Is that you?" The man looked at her. "Yup, the one and only. So what was so important that you needed to meet. I mean, we haven't seen each other since." He stopped. Mimi continued, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Tai. The accident would have happed if we liked it or not. You can't keep beating your self up for it." The words helped Tai. He removed her hand and sat up straight. "Thanks. So, why did you want to meet?" Mimi's face went pale. She started to tell him about the voices and the dreams. Any normal person would have found her crazy. But Tai looked shocked as she described the dreams. "Mimi, those dreams. I've had them too. I've been having them for almost a month now." They both looked a each other. Then, they both heard a sound. A beeping sound, and they reached for their pockets. They both pulled out small devices. "So," said Mimi, "I was right." Tai nodded. "They're in trouble. And they need our help."

In the same park, the doctor and the redhead were walking, also wondering the about dreams they'd had about the past and the actions of the small machines. As they walked, from behind them, they heard a young female voice. "Sora… Joe?" They both turned to see the young brown haired girl. They both spoke. "Kari? What are you doing here? You practically live on the other side of Japan." Kari chuckled. "Early vacation time. Let me guess, you've had the dreams too." Joe and Sora were shocked. It wasn't just them. The threesome continued walking, till Kari's keen eyes picked out a face. Tai's. And he was still talking with Mimi. She turned the her friends. "Guys look down there. It's my brother. An Mimi!" Joe looked and couldn't belive his eyes. "She's right, it's them!" They went to join them when the bumped into two guys.. "Hey," said the blonde one, "Watch were you're going next time." His friend stopped him. "T.K. Look who it is." T.K looked up. He saw faces he hadn't seen in years. "Kari, Sora, Joe? Is it really you?" Introductions were passed, and the group ran to the bench where Mimi and Tai sat.

It seemed like a reunion, but not a very joyous one. Tai spoke up. "So, I'm guessing you've all had the dreams too." They all nodded. "Ok. And I guess all you're digivices started reacting about one month ago, just as the dreams started." They all nodded. Tai had a strange look on his face. So where between joy, sorrow, and confusion. Sora took up the conversation. "I wonder, I wonder if Matt has had the dreams." They all thought about it for a second. T.K looked up frowning. "He may have, but none of us have seen or spoken to Matt since the accident. Right?" Everyone nodded. Except Kari. "I've seen him." Every looked shocked. "When?," screamed Tai, "Where?" Mimi and Sora calmed him down. Kari continued. "I haven't really seen him in person. But he was in one of y dreams. He appeared, he digivice in his hands, and he used it to defeat an unknown digimon."

"Now that you mention it," said Izzy, " I think I saw him at a point in one of my dreams to. What about you guys?" The all thought about it. And almost at once, they all recalled vaguely seeing him in their dreams. "Wait," said Joe, "I think I now where he is!"

The seven friends packed into Tai and Joe's cars. Joe had remembered reports of a mysterious man living in the reckage of the Highton View Terrace TV Station. It could be Matt. A lot had happened to him their. Matt had lost his father in the explosion that had destroyed the station. Both Cars sped up, starting the 2 hour trip to the reckage. There were mixed emotions in both cars. Some of joy to se their old friend, others of sorrow on seeing what may have happened to their old friend.

By mid-afternoon, they had reached the last road before the reckage. Getting out of the cars, they each felt something. Like they were being watched. They walked through miles of rubble and trash, finally reaching a normal sized house in the middle. There was a light on inside. The went to knock, but it opened. On it's own. A blonde haired man with a small beard walked out. "I've been expecting you all…"

They walked in, and saw that Matt had been busy over the years. Piles of papers and chunks of machinery filled the home. They sat down and Matt started talking. "Most of You probably think that the accident did something to by brain and body. And it did. It did something right. Over the past 13 years, I've been dissembling the basis of the digital world bit by bit, trying to figure out how it affects our world and such. And I've found it." Tai and Izzy looked at one of the sketches.

They were extremely complex so complex that Izzy, the smartest of the group, couldn't make heads or tails of them. Matt continued. "Before you ask, I've had the dreams too. They started one month ago, when I started to get hard data in my research. My digivice started reacting and I knew. I knew what it meant." T.K looked at his brother. "What does it mean Matt?"

Matt stood up and looked at them. "It means the digital world may be facing the most powerful thing it has ever faced, and it needs our help to face it.

__


	3. Decisions

**__**

Chapter 3: Decisions

"So what do we do?" asked Joe, looking at the others, who all seemed to be thinking hard on the situation. They all tried to figure out an answer to that and other questions. "We could try to get back. But that may be harder then it sounds. I mean, we don't know if any of the old portals are still open and functioning." Matt, who had kept quiet for the most part. "You're wrong there Izzy. I may know a way back." The others all stood at attention. Matt had always been the rebel of the groups, thinking without acting. But know he seemed to have changed greatly. "What do you mean Matt? Have you found a portal or something?" asked Tai, who seemed the most effected by Matt's change.

"Not really. But I believe the area where are digivices react the strongest is most likely a portal. It always worked before." They all agreed on this, and they also each thought of places they had been that had a strong effect on the digivices. 

They split in groups of two, each taking one of the cars. Joe's group headed to the campsite where they had first entered the Digital world, while Tai's group headed the old school where the second team had entered. Joe's group got to their destination first, and they each split up, heading towards the forests and lakes of the area. Matt and T.K passed by one of the old cabins where they had bunked that year. Pulling out their digivices, they checked the signal. It was no stronger.

Joe and Kari headed past the lake where they had originally entered from. Still nothing.

They met up and almost gave up. "We found nothing," said Kai, "How bout you two?"

T.K frowned. "Nothing. Guess there's no longer a portal here. Suddenly, Matt's digivice slipped from his hand. "Oh crap, my digivice." They ran after it, following the beeping. 

They stopped at the bottom of the hill, near a strange pit they hadn't seen before. And in the center was Matt's digivice. And it's signal was much stronger..

At the School, Tai and Sora headed to the Computer lab, the area where the D-3s had blasted from the PCs. No signal. Izzy and Mimi walked around the old building, there digivices picking nothing up. "This place is dead," said Sora, "No power, no signals, no nothing." They took one last look around, proving what Sora had said. It was a dead area. They headed outside, towards the soccer field where Tai's team played occasionally. Izzy sighed. They had memories here. This was the place where they had come too after there first journey had ended. It was an album of recollection.

But he didn't have time to reminisce. There was a ringing sound that pinched his mind. It was Tai's cell phone. "Hello? No, we didn't find any- What! You found one! Alright, we're on our way!"

Tai was ecstatic. "Izzy, do you still have your laptop?" asked Tai. "Sure," said Izzy, "But what was the call about?" Tai's eyes widened. "That was Joe. They found a portal. They may have found our ticket back to the Digital world…"

Tai's car pulled up on the old campsite within the hour. The foursome headed down to the pit where the others stood. "Matt," asked Izzy, "Why did you want me to bring my laptop? What does it have to do with all this?" Mat smiled and let Izzy to the center of the pit. "Izzy, I want to scan this pit. Anything weird pop up?" Izzy used his computer on the area, not finding anything till he reached the dead center again. With that his computer screen shot up with 0s and 1s, incomprehensible data that could only mean one thing. "This is the portal," said Izzy, "This is the way into the Digital world." Tai and the others grinned. They had found it They way to help the Digimon one last time.

"There's only one problem, isn't there Izzy," asked Matt, his grin long gone from his face. Izzy frowned. "Yup. The signal from the portal is fading. We'll be able to get there. But there may not be a way back." This hit them Hard. But not hard enough. Tai, in his old leader like tone, spoke up. "We've always found a way back. If the Digimon need us, we have to help them. It's our duty as Digidestined!" He then pulled something from his pocket. "I never thought I'd use these again."

And with that, he pulled on a pair of goggles. They agreed. They were going back.


	4. The Return

**__**

Chapter 4: The Return

Each of them stood in a circle in the pit. Holding out their hands, digivices in palm, they concentrated. Beams of light shot from each digivice, till they joined in a pillar of light.

In a flash of colored light, they eight of them had vanished.

When he awoke, T.K looked around. The others were still out of it. It had been minutes since they left, but to him in seemed like hours. He looked at his surrounding. Everything was dark and desolate. Was this the Digital World? It looked so barren and inhospitable. He slowly woke the others. As the came to, they each looked at the barren land that had once been a plain of digital grass. "What, what happened here," said Mimi, "It looks like a bomb exploded." As she finished speaking, they each started to hear a sound. Faint sounds, no, voices! Calling to them. Shapes appeared on the land, creatures. Familiar forms. Then Tai jumped up. "Agumon, is that you?"

There was a brief silence, and one of the creatures ran towards him. As it got into view, its true form could be seen. It was a small goldish dinosaur with green eyes. "Tai? Tai!" It screamed, running into him. He yelled to the other creatures. "Guys, their back! It's really them!"

The creatures could be seen clearly as they ran into the digidestined. A red insect, a white seal with an orange haircut, a pink parrot, a green tulip, a small white cat, a brown animal with wings for ears, and a furry creature with a horn. The digimon. Their digimon. Partners exchanged speech, till finally everyone was reacquainted. They all sat together, silent as Matt started speaking. "Gabumon, what happened here? It looks like a full-scale war hit File Island."

Gabumon spoke slowly, as he remembered the chaos that had come. "That's because a war did hit the Digital World. It happened many digi-years ago. Almost one month ago in your world. But my memory isn't what I used to be. I believe Agumon remembers better." Agumon walked to the center of the group and placed a claw in the dirt. "And so it began. The beginning of the end.."

"After the defeat of Malomyotismon, the Digi-world was at peace. Small threats had come and gone, but then _He_ came. Chaomon. Not just a Mega. He was stronger then that. Almost three levels higher. A _Master Digimon. _He started corrupting entire areas, destroying it's inhabitants except those he could use. He created an army of evil creatures. The strongest good digimon, led by SaberLeomon, formed an army to oppose Chaomon. But his minions were too strong. They wiped out the armies of good digimon, wounding some and obliterating others. And none could be reborn, for he had corrupted the Primary villiage. We have been waiting these past years for you all to return, to help us take down Chaomon and his troops. And now you have come. It has begun"

Agumon snapped back, as if he had been in a trance. The digidestined were shocked. They hadn't been called aback to take on another Myotismon or something. This was to destroy an invincible ruler.

__ __


	5. Battle Plans

**__**

Chapter 5: Battle Plans

They group started walking following the digimon. They were heading to one of the last Strongholds on the good digimon, hoping they could help with the next assault. Uneasy looks were passed between the digidestined. As they traveled, bones littered the surrounding plains. Unrecognizable creatures scavenged amongst themselves. Loose data. 

Agumon lead the team to the middle of the plains. He then steeped back. 

"Pepper Breath!" A fireball erupted from the dinosaur's mouth, and hit something. But there was nothing there. Suddenly, a door appeared. Out of thin air. Tai and Agumon exchanged looks. They remembered this place well. They entered, closing the portal behind them. 

It was Pixiemon's old training grounds. Groups of Meramon, Frigimon, Kiwimon, and others trained, and a large group of digimon stood around a table. The groups walked up to the table.

Gomamon spoke. "We brought them. They've returned." The digimon at the table turned around. The digidestined remembered many of them. Leomon, Orgemon, Centarumon, Pixiemon, Unimon, Drimogemon and others. The leaders of the last assault.

Leomon stepped forward. He was visibly older they remembered. "Welcome back. I believe you have been informed of the situation?" Matt spoke for the group. "Yes Leomon, we've heard about the war. How can we help?" The leaders backed away from the table, letting the group in to look.

Pixiemon stood on the table, his spear pointing at a map. He pointed to a fortress. The target.

"We hope to stage four assaults. One, filled with lesser warriors, will head up the front assault as a distraction. A second group, commanded by Leomon, will take the right side. The third, led by Centarumon, will take the left. The last assault, led by Drimogemon, will take go underneath."

The digidestined took a few minutes to get the information in. Joe looked at the map. "Where should we attack?" The leaders looked at each other. 

Pixiemon continued. "We need you eight with Drimogemon. His assault will take the enemy by surprise, so they will need a lot of firepower. Firepower that you all have. At least, I hope you still have." They all knew he ways right. They had been away for 15 years. Could they still do what they were meant to do?

__


End file.
